Battlefield grief
by Falconluv
Summary: Angel and the rest fo the team after the final battle. who lives and who dies? I do not own any of the original characters. Its my first Angel fic please, please tell me what you think of it! SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

This story is co- written and contains slash. Don't like Don't read.

The smoke cleared on the battlefield as Angel stumbled bloodied and bruised through the demon corpses. He could see Gunn lying on his back his eyes unblinking his chest still Angel collapsed to his knees beside his friend. Memorising his face as the memories of all his friends rushed to him Angel gently closed Gunns eyes tears escaping him as he said his final goodbye. Rising to his feet once more Angel scanned the bodies for spike or Illyria. A flash of blue a little ways ahead of him made Angel pick up his pace. Illyria was looking upwards at the sky her eyes blinking slowly Angel knew she didn't have long left to live kneeling beside her he held her hand. She turned her face slowly to him.

" Did we win?" she whispered. Angel couldn't speak so he nodded. She smiled.

" The rest of the team?" She asked her face creasing in pain.

" Gunns dead im not sure about Spike," He whispered he felt a pang thinking about his old lover.

" I . . I feel grief. It is painful." She stated. " I am dying aren't I?" Again Angel nodded. With a soft sigh she squeezed Angels hand.

" It has been a pleasant experience knowing you," She whispered softly before Angel could reply she closed her eyes another tired sigh escaping her as her body went limp. Tears were openly tracking down Angels face and his newly beating heart thumped painfully as grief coursed through him. It took Angel an hour or so before he found spike lying on his side blood pooled around him. With the little strength he had left Angel ran to him throwing himself down beside his ex lover gently turning him over. Spike coughed slowly opening his eyes to Angel's worried face.

" Hey," He whispered Angel tenderly stroked Spikes face. Angel checked Spikes wounds but when he came to the wound on his chest his eyes widened in surprise when he felt the thump thump of Spikes heart.

" Quiet a shock to me too," Spike said watching the brunette pull his hand to his sire's chest letting him feel his own heart beat. They were both alive. Spike smiled entwining their hands as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Angel made a distressed whine some how managing to pick up his lover and breaking into a car he gently sat his lover in the passenger seat. " Don't you dare leave me", he whispered fiercely. With a kiss to Spikes forehead Angel

Turned back to the battlefield he knew he couldn't leave his fallen friends out there surrounded by the dead bodies of demons. It took him ages in his weakened state to carry his fallen comrades back to the car. When all his team except Wes was with him and Spike he sped off heading to the Hyperion. It was Painful to enter the Hotel after so many of his friends memories were from this place but he forced his grief down he needed to get a doctor for spike who was still unconscious. Tearfully Angel rang an undertaker he needed to make plans for his friends burials the undertaker knew Angel and what he did so he didn't ask any questions just said he'll be over in an hour. Angel called another of his friends a doctor for Spike again the doctor promised to be over within ten minutes. Angel had laid Spike on the couch his friends were in a downstairs bedroom he had placed them respectfully on the double bed brushing the hair from there cool faces he had shed tears as he reluctantly turned off the room light it felt to him as though he were turning out the light to there lives despite the fact that they had died in battle. Returning to Spikes side Angel held his hand his thumb stroking the soft warm skin of Spikes palm. The doctor arrived in less than ten minutes immediately getting to work on assessing Spike.

" Whatever Happened here he's lucky to be alive. But he'll make a full recovery as long as he doesn't over do it and if he takes these pills three times a day," She handed Angel a pill bottle.

" You need rest Angel you may not be as beaten as Spike is but your human now exhaustion can and will kill you. Take it easy." With a soft kiss to his cheek she left. Angel didn't want to leave Spike but he needed to go get Wes like the others he wouldn't leave his friend rest beside a dead demon. Reaching for the phone Angel prayed Lorne hadn't skipped town. He was in luck the phone was answered by an upset voice.

"Hello?"

" Lorne?" Angel whispered his voice cracking.

"Angel your alive!" Lorne said delight emitting in his tone.

" Yeah look I know you said that you were done but I need a favour. I promise it doesn't involve death or violence." Angel added hurriedly.

" Im listening," Lorne said wearily.

" I need you to sit with spike while I go collect Wes," Again his voice cracked.

" The team made it!" Lorne said happily.

" Just me and spike look I don't want to leave him alone but I wont leave Wes somewhere with a dead demon please Lorne," Angel knew he was desperately pleading the response was a sad sigh.

"Alright I'll be right over," The phone line went dead. Lorne was there within fifteen minutes. He hugged Angel tightly before he gently pushed Angel in the direction of the door.

"Go bring our team home," He said strongly.

Angel sped to where Wes laid. When he got there the building had collapsed Angel picked his way through the rubble digging around desperately for the final member of his team. He was rewarded when he saw a pale broken hand visible through the cloudy dust.

Digging Wes out of the rubble he cried at his peaceful friends face before he picked him up gently and stumbled back to the car. Back at the Hyperion Angel placed Wes beside their other friends and headed back to Spikes side Lorne had cried when Angel had shown him to their fallen friends. He had sat with them saying his goodbyes as Angel turned back to Spike. Angel ran his hands softly over Spikes face before kissing his hand. Spike moved at the feel of Angel's lips on the back of his hand.

" I wont," He said softly Angel lifted his face wet with tears to face spike. His face creased with confusion.

" I wont leave you. Ever." Spike whispered softly. Angel gave a shaky laugh before leaning over and placing a gentle yet loving kiss to Spikes lips. When they opened their eyes there faces were centimetres apart and they smiled softly.

The undertaker arrived then and he smiled kindly at Angel.

" Im sorry my friend for yet another of your losses," he gave Angel a friendly hug which was returned.

" There through here," Angel made to show him where but Spikes small voice interrupted him.

" Angel? I want to see them. B before there taken," Spike whispered and Angel nodded before scooping Spike into his arms. Spike didn't care about the undertaker's surprised look he cuddled into Angel's chest trying not to think of the pain that was about to come. When Spike saw Gunn, Illyria and Wes lying peacefully side-by-side he cried into Angels shoulder clutching at him desperately as wave upon wave of grief washed through him. Lorne walked to the two crying humans and wrapped his arms around both of them as the three survivors cried over their lost friends. Spike gently climbed out of Angels arms and walked to the bed he bent over his friends and whispered his goodbyes to them placing a gently kiss to each of the foreheads. Pulling back he walked into his other two friends embrace.

A week later they held their friends funerals. It was a beautiful night they had agreed that they would be buried under the night's sky so when morning came it would signify that their friends had moved to a better place. They drove for ten minutes before they reached the spot they had picked. It was a beautiful garden with wild flowers trimmed and tended neatly around the whole place during the day the sun shone like a halo upon the green grass it was perfect. Whilst they cried and mourned they watched as their three friends were buried side-by-side. The headstones were beautifully decorated with ivy leaves curling around the words engraved into the cool stones. Wes was first upon his stone read:

_**Wesley wyndham price**_

Wes's birth date _**--- 2oo4**_

_**A Much Loved Friend. He Is Where He Needs To Be.**_

Gunn was next his read:

_**Gunn**_ Gunn's last name

Gunns birth date _**– 2004**_

_**A Friend who loved And Was Loved In Return.**_

_**He Fought Bravely For The World May He Finally Rest.**_

Illyria's stood out more they did not know her full name or her birth date. Hers read:

_**Illyria **_

_**2004**_

_**A Woman Who Struggled To understand The World But Fought For it Nonetheless. May She Rest In Peace.**_

And so the three friends moved on in time although there was always flowers by the three aged Graves. Lorne moved away from L.A four years after the final battle he opened another singing bar in a town not far from L.A he returned to his friends resting places every two weeks singing softly to them before gently placing three bunches of flowers on there graves. He always left shedding a few tears.

Angel and Spike stayed together but they moved from the Hyperion there were too many painful memories they like Lorne moved into a small town outside L.A. four years after the battle but they would often get into there car and drive to the memorial garden as they called it. They would sit there arms wrapped around each other and look at the three graves sometimes they would talk to them mostly they would shed a tear or two or others they would just sit in there embrace. They always took note of the flowers that Lorne left and they started to bring their own. Angel and Spike lived to 80 not including there vampire years peculiar as it was they died peacefully in each others arms Connor and his family sat by there bedside. The window blew open with a bang seconds after they died the curtains blowing in the wind as the sun shone upon the bed surrounding the two men. The wind blew fiercely around them and as Connor wept at his dads and his lovers side the wind blew around him and just for a few precious moments he swore he could feel two pairs of arms wrap around him in a comforting hug before it retreated the windows closing with a gentle click. And so it was the deaths were mourned by family and Lorne who had them buried together beside three friends. Lorne filled with grief as he was died shortly after he had asked Connor if he would kindly bury him beside his old team, his friends. His request was granted. And so it was to be that after the final member of the long ago forgotten Angels Investigations team died they were reunited at last.


	2. Authors Note

**Authors note:**

I recently received a review that pointed out I hadn't stuck to the show making it inaccurate. I would just like to point out that I _know_ it is inaccurate, I made it this way to fit in with my story which I am still proud of. Also in my profile I did warn readers that my stories might contain slash I am sorry that you did not like this. My final point is that in my profile it clearly states that I am a **novice **writer; now most of my stories have received brilliant feedback to which I am grateful for the encouragement. Again I am sorry if anyone disliked this story.


End file.
